The Darkness Within
by Pryce69
Summary: After departing from Hogwarts Harry has grown to become a powerful Dark Aura. Ron & Hermione believe they are the only ones than can stop him. The inevitable showdown between good and Evil will come to a head and only one will survive. One Shot!


**This story was inspired by the song 'It's Not Over' By Chris Daughtry**

**This story ignores the Epilogue of the 7****th**** book 'The Deathly Hollows' and tells of Harry's adventures as a Dark Aura**

**Harry has become a powerful dark wizard but at what cost. This story will take you through his mission and life as a Dark Wizard an enemy of Hogwarts. The place he once called home.**

**The Darkness Within**

A dark figure approaches the grounds not to fight but merely to see what he left behind. As he jumps off his flying bat to land on top of the roof of the highest tower at this magical institute.

The sky was dark and only the full moon was the source of light. The man grinned how well this worked in his favor. As he watched the many children play their games, do their homework, flirt with the opposite sex and do everything that a normal teenager would.

The man's black shadow cloak further shadowed him from all eyes. Only half of his face was visible from the nose down was shown by the light. The rest of the man's features he had given up to the darkness.

He jumped down to take a closer look the wind only guiding his path to his chosen destination. He was now a master of stealth and even more a master of his wizard skills and power. Truly he is a powerful wizard that did not disappoint his reputation one bit, although his reputation has now changed to a more sinister kind.

As his feet touched the ground his mind began to reminisce all his past memories that he shared here. His most precious memories were of his best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. How he missed them. Their names have now been reduced to mere words that plagued his subconciousness.

As he blinks one more time he pushes those memories back into the depths of his mind locking them up once again because he knew they would only bring pain and sadness. The pain of losing his freedom, the pain of losing everyone around him, the pain of letting go his close friends who have meant more to him than dear life itself.

As he walks through the grassy lawns, the wind picks up as if it was trying to prevent him from venturing further into these sacred grounds. He continues his pace under the moonlight now covered by clouds that seemed to always follow him.

He was once a boy of great expectations, a boy who grew up not knowing his destiny, a boy who grew up fighting for good against the forces of darkness that threatened his very existence, a boy who embraced his destiny and defeated the greatest enemy of his time, A boy who grew up to become the once great Harry James Potter savior of the Wizardry World.

He stopped in his tracks and gave a smirk, he chuckled an evil laugh. How the old days still amused him even in his predicament. He turned to look up at the clouded moon, he really missed those old days where he would be fighting alongside his friends and family against the forces of darkness and evil. He shuts his eyes and smirks how things have turned out. Now he has become the very thing he worked so hard to fight against.

Upon reaching the doors a dark shadow figure appeared behind him. Harry Smirked a grin knowing exactly who it was simply asked "I was wondering what kept you…..Draco Malfoy". The man known as Draco Malfoy smiled and removed his dark hood. They both wore the same clothes. Draco Malfoy grew both physically and mentally during his time away.

He was a few inches taller than Harry and his powers at the dark arts were considered mastery by many wizards, many wizards considered him one of the most powerful dark wizards of their time. However despite his reputation and skill they were outclassed and paled in comparison to the man standing in front of him Harry Potter.

"Hey! What did I say about saying my full name Potter!" Draco barked. Harry merely laughed at his partner's outburst. They were now partners who fought for the same goals and causes as each other. During their time Draco has become some what of a brother to him. They promised long ago when they joined the cause they would only fight for each other and no one else.

After finishing his comical laugh Potter merely concluded "Calm down Malfoy I will try to remember next time" Harry grinned. Malfoy just gave hmph expression "Let's just get this mission over with I hate being here" Malfoy complained. Harry decided to get to business "Did u meet any resistance on your way here Malfoy?" Harry said sternly

"Nah only small fries, I don't consider weak wizards and witches resistance more like nuisances" Malfoy smirked at his handy work.

Harry heaved a sigh shaking his head knowing the trouble that lies ahead. "Very Well I guess it can't be helped then there probably expecting us". Harry answered and with a swish of his mighty wand destroyed the opposing magical door that blocked their path. Harry continued to proceed to his destination.

Draco only shook his head disapprovingly, looking at the shattered remains of the once stood door then at Harry. "You always gotta blow the damn door down don't you" Draco said then began to follow Harry inside Hogwarts school of Magic and Wizardry.

Earlier that day…..

An older woman was constantly overlooking over her students making sure they uphold the rules that were enforced in their classroom. This woman was known as the master of shape shifting, one of the most respected witches in the entire wizardry world. This woman was known non other than Minerva McGonagall.

As she continued her duties she looked out the window to see the countless guards and dementors roaming the school grounds. Never had Hogwarts been on such a high alert. Mcgonagall sighed and went back to her classroom and a curious student raised her hand up a 7th year student.

"What is your question Romilda Vane?" Mcgonagall asked. The student merely gave the wise witch a questioning look and asked "Professor Mcgonagall why is there so many guards here?"

Mcgonagall was taken back. Whenever a student asked that question she would always try to avoid that and that was what she was trying to do now "Romilda we've been through this, we cannot discuss the details of why they are here we can only believe that they are here to protect us…"

"Protect us from what!" Romilda shouted cutting Mcgonagall off.

Romilda continued "We are 7th year students. We deserve to know what is going on in the school. Whatever it may be we can handle it"

"Yea, let us in we are sick of being told nothing!" another 7th student shouted. The whole class agreed and voiced their opinions. Professor Mcgonagall looked from one student to another, trying to gain control of the classroom once again.

When they stopped their protest Romilda spoke once again "Please Professor we deserve to know. We have to know what is going to happen to us, our fellow students, and our school".

Mcgonagall withdrew her face and grimaced. She hoped it would not come to this but she also knew that she could not hide it forever. She swallowed and spoke "Students please listen carefully and whatever I speak must never leave this room and especially to the ears of the younger students. You have to promise that you will not tell the younger students!" Mconagall stated

The whole class solemnly nodded their heads in response. "Very Well" Mconagall cleared her throat revealing all the secrets.

"The Dementors and Auras are here to protect us from the dark organization known as the….Shadow Knights" Mconagall recoiled at the mention of her last words.

"What are the Shadow Knights?" A curious student asked.

Mconagall replied "The Shadow Knights are a group of extremely powerful dark auras (note: If you don't know an aura is a powerful wizard or witch). From what we know there are 10 dark auras that operate secretly in partners of 2. Each member is a S- Rank criminal and is wanted by all the schools and ministries in the magical and muggle world"

Mcongall continued "There leader is Tarsis the very first wizard ever in existence. That is all we know about him at this stage. As for the members we only know the identity of 2 of them. They were once students of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and…" Mcgonagall took a tissue and wiped a leaking tear in her eye "Harry James Potter of Gryfindor".

The whole classroom went silent. All the students were aware of the reputation that both Draco and Harry both carried. It was as if their scars were left in the hearts of younger wizards and witches.

Mconagall looked down in shame. The boy she once praised and destined to fight the greatest of dark wizards had now become one himself. She shook her head in sheer disappointment. She continued to look at her class. They all bore faceless expressions as she did

"So the rumors were true then" Romilda Vane said recovering from the shock but still holding a look of disbelief "Harry Potter our once great hero has joined the forces of darkness to become arguably the most powerful dark wizard of all time" Professor Mcgonagall could only nod in response to the true statement no matter how much she wished it was a lie.

The class was left speechless at the knowledge of their once proud hero had now betrayed them in their time of need.

Professor Mcgonagall took a breath and continued her speech "I must warn you all. Both Harry and Draco are tremendously powerful wizards that possess powers that are not of this world. They are branded traitors by the ministry of magic. I will highly recommend that all of you avoid them at all costs even if you are a highly skilled 7th year you're level in magic will do very little if at all to them" Mcgonagall continued to look at the disappointed looks on her students.

She knew what it felt like to be helpless when you wanted to do so much.

"However" The students looked up to their highly respected professor trying to find an answer to their problem "If you must oppose them, then do so with swift action. Use all of your most powerful spells at your disposal, even if it is dirty use everything that you have learned in all of your years here at Hogwarts for if you hesitate even for a second you will surely die". All the students listened to the words spoken from Professor Mcgonagall. They all realized that this was indeed a fight for life and death.

Back to the Present…

"Disperse Nightmare Storm!" Draco yelled as a gust of shadow force propelled from his wand immobilizing all the dementors and guards that opposed them. The 10 or so guards were immediately immobilized and Draco with a swift flick of his wand sent them all flying into the walls and ultimately death.

"Hmm…I thought there'd be more here? No matter they should know not to get in our way" Draco boasted as he placed his wand back into his dark robes.

"Let's finish this mission quickly Malfoy I do not want to be here when all the auras or Azkaban guards arrive. We must quickly find the care taker and search Dumbledore's office" Harry said as he hurried over the steps of the castle. "As for your question Malfoy It's likely that Mcgonagall evacuated the entire school when she sensed your aura from before" Harry said not turning to look at his cocky arrogant partner.

"Meh what can I say I like to make a scene" Malfoy mockingly boasted. Harry just shook his head at Malfoys ever growing ego. When they reached their destination Dumbledore's office they are surrounded by many dementors and magically enchanted guards. "Woah tough crowd" Malfoy smirked.

One of the guards presumably their leader stepped forward to face Malfoy and Harry still cloaked. It was none other than the care taker Argus Filch. "Well, Well what do we have here if it isn't the big bad Shadow knights" Filch said not walking any closer to Malfoy (Still cloaked. He put his hood back on) and Harry (still cloaked).

Harry spoke nonchatently (means without a care) "You amaze me every time Malfoy who would've thought that you're flailing about would've attracted Filch so quickly"

"Don't underestimate us boy! Show me your identity!" Filch demanded. Harry just smirked remembering all the times he, Ron and Hermione evaded Filch on their many adventures. Now he wanted to be found by Filch.

"Its been a long time Caretaker Filch" Harry said and removed his hood. Harry's hair had grown longer and it had reached his neck. Harry left the fringe open revealing his trademark lightning scar. He now wore contacts instead of glasses as it limited him during his many battles. He matured very well in the years that have passed.

"P…Po…Potter" Filch stuttered point his finger at the once pupil he sought. Filch then looked at the figure next to him and Draco revealed himself when he removed his hood. "M…Mal…Malfoy" Filch stuttered again looking at the two once Hogwarts students who created a great rivalry that was heralded throughout the school.

Filch quickly regained his composure now comprehending the powerful figures that stood before him. "Guards! Kill Them!" Filch shouted. Harry quickly drew his wand from his robe.

"I don't have time for this!" Harry stated. A dark force was forming on the tip of Harry's wand "Disperse! Shadow Ritual Frozen Bind" A dark bomb engulfed the area petrifying all the guards and filches. They were now frozen where they stood. Harry hastily grabbed the keys he needed and entered Dumbledores former office.

As they entered Harry was quickly reminded of his entire past venture in this once beautifully decorated office. Draco moved ahead to search for their desired object, while Harry merely looked around until he came upon a portrait of Albus Dumbledore the once great protector and headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry admired Dumbledore and looked up to him as a second father a guardian he still does. _'Perhaps if you were still alive Professor Dumbledore things could've been different'_ Harry thought to himself. 'I am still here Harry' a voice called

Harry eyes wide stared at the portrait of Dumbledore. He looked sad and if Harry wasn't mistaken he could see a drop of tear forming out of corner of the eye of Dumbledore's portrait. 'I'm sorry Dumbledore I hope you can still forgive me when all of this is done' Harry spoke through his mind towards the portrait.

'Harry the sacrifice you made was noble but you must ask yourself was it really worth it? Is it really what you thought was best for everyone' the voice called again. Harry looked at the portrait again and spoke his last thoughts 'I'm sorry it had to be like this Dumbledore but I wish there could be another way'

'I know Harry. There are some things that must be done I pray for your safety and hope that no more casualties comes from this' the voice spoke. Harry just nodded at the portrait and left.

"Draco have you found it?" Harry asked levitating over the room. "Yea it was right where he said it was lets leave" Draco said and they both turned to leave the office but not before Harry turned to give a last knowing look at his former mentor and good friend Dumbledore.

As they were about to depart both Draco and Harry felt 2 auras enter their presence. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted. Harry was stunned he wished this could've been different but alas this was what destiny intended to be.

As Harry and Draco turned they were met face to face with the two people Harry wished he would never meet again. There stood Ronald Weasly and Herimone Granger his 2 best friends. The 3 once close friends gave a long stare as Ron and Hermione eyed Harry intensively. Their faces showed emotions of loss, sadness, anger and mostly regret and betrayal.

It seemed as if time stood still as Harry eyed the two figures standing in front of him. Ron was now noticeably taller than Hermione. By judging their height he was the same height as Harry if not only a tiny bit taller. His hair had also grown but was also cut to retain his traditional weasly hair style.

Herimone had grown to become a beautiful attractive young lady. Her features now showed even more than before. Her eyes sowed regret and, sadness and fear. Stepping forth she came to the reality that Harry was no longer friend but an enemy and a danger to everyone around him.

"Draco go back to the base now and inform the others we have completed our mission. I will cover our tracks and catch up to you later" Harry spoke not taking his eyes off his once best friends.

"Be careful man there are guards still coming. I know this must be hard for you but you must finish this quickly you don't have much time left" Draco said with a bit of worry in his voice and jumped onto a giant bat.

As the bat was about to take off Ron drew his wand and pointed his wand at Draco "You're not going anywhere Malfoy!" Ron yelled "And neither are you Harry" Hermione yelled and drew her wand pointing it at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry you left us no choice" Ron said his voice bitter and hesitant. "I never thought I'd used this on anyone much less on you Harry I'm really sorry" Hermione said drawing back tears and no longer doubting her decision

They both shouted at the same time "Confringo!(Blasting/Explosion Spell)" A blasting curse shot at both Harry and Malfoy. The smoke engulfed the area as the two curses hit directly at their intended targets. Hermione closed her eyes on the realization that she had killed the one boy that meant very dear to her.

Ron also closed his eyes as he let small tears fall at his realization that his best friend was now dead. But both regained their composure not regretting their decision. They knew this day would come that they would have to kill Harry with no hesitation for the good of both for the muggle and wizardry world.

However as the smoke cleared, there stood Harry and Draco unscathed and still standing with hardly any damage at all. The only difference was that their cloaks have small materials torn off and flew away from the explosion. Ron and Hermione looked on in disbelief how they could survive their spell.

"Phew had me going there for minute" Draco chuckled. "Nice to see you too Weasley. You know I never liked you period but I will miss one thing about you. The look you get when you realize your in deep shit" Draco laughed again seeing the expression on Ron's face "That's it that's the look hahaha" Draco laughed evilly.

"H…How?" Ron questioned. "Simple your magic just isn't strong enough! Sure that may be a pretty nasty spell but in the hands of a novice it won't hurt me or Potter one bit!" Draco declared. An explosion was heard from a distance not to far from where they were standing.

"Finally looks like those stupid death eaters have come, remind me to kill them when this is done Potter" Draco said to his partner. Harry just smirked and nodded "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun Malfoy looks we'll have to split it even" Harry said giving a look of determination and motivation to Malfoy. "You're on Potter" Malfoy grinned.

Harry now turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione who have recovered from their shock. "You're not getting away Duro!" Hermione shouted and pointed her wand at Malfoy. In swift fasion Harry quickly drew his wand and shot a blue aura towards the Duro spell intercepting it towards Draco in the nick of time. "Go Malfoy! Hurry more auras are gonna come as we speak!" Harry shouted at Malfoy not taking his eyes of Hermione.

Harry knew Hermione was more dangerous than Ron. With her quick wit and vast knowledge in spells and witchery she would make a formidable opponent to any dark wizard thus her occupation as a top notch aura. But Harry was no ordinary dark wizard he was a member of the shadow knights the most feared and powerful group of dark wizards of all time.

One does not simply become a member by waltzing in declaring you are powerful enough. The Shadow Knights are merciless, volatile sorcerers that possess powers that are not of this world. The many trials that Harry had to go through were endless but in the end they made him what he was today. The most powerful dark wizard of his time even more so than Lord Voldemort could ever be.

Knowing his former friends strength, they are of no threat to him he slowly raises his wand in between Ron and Hermione. Both looked shocked that Harry would ever point a wand at them and hurt them. But this was a battle this must be expected.

'Sever all ties with your friends and never look back' Harry remembered and slowly began to enchant as a spell formed at the tip of his wand "Farewell Ron you will always be my best friend and Hermione I will always love you" Harry said as he looked deep into her eyes as tears fell from her face. He soon felt tears fall from his face, a feeling that he has long forgotten that ever existed.

With those hands Harry whispered his final words to his two most dear friends "Avada Kedavra"(death curse).

**THE END.**

**Hope you liked it. This story is intended to be a one shot, if you feel like you got cheated then let your feelings be known and review :D. Flames accepted**


End file.
